


All About ABO

by MaxSins



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Heroes of Tomorrow FB RP, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSins/pseuds/MaxSins
Summary: Just a collection of short stories revolving around 10 characters in an office with all the Alpha-Beta-Omega stuff going on. May or may not have SPICY adult themes. By "adult" I don't just mean taxes and office work.
Relationships: Boss and Assistant - Relationship, Boss and Secretary - Relationship, Office Rivals - Relationship, Secret Relationships - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship





	1. The Characters: An Overview

**Author's Note:**

> This AU idea mostly came from a precious friend's headcanons for our (and our other friends' characters). From those headcanons, I then decided to weave stories for them. I'd tag her here if she agrees to hahahaha!
> 
> If you're reading this because you just wanted to look for some good smut (I try) or a change in scenery by exploring original characters, welcome and I hope you enjoy your reading. I honestly don't know a lot about the Omegaverse, but I'm open to learning new stuff. What you see here are probably mostly my headcanons on how stuff works. If you have any comments, suggestions, or complaints, I'll read them in the comments section.
> 
> Mostly, this thing is self-indulgent so hahahaha! Yeah, enjoy your stay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally an overview of the characters' roles hahahaha!

**The Cast of Characters arranged in Alphabetical Order**

**Angel Julianna Goldhawk** \- the bubbly secretary that brings too much light wherever she goes, much to the annoyance of the Department Head she works for. Omega with strong pheromones, but can manage well during heat cycles

**Alexander Artemis Deveraux** \- the CEO that wants to be recognized by the company as the chill/cool guy. Alpha that has impressive abstinence when in the presence of an Omega’s pheromones

**Klaus Silver Baudelaire** \- happy-go-lucky Supervisor that looks intimidating at first glance due to their physique. Retreats in his office during heat cycles, because he's afraid of missing work and he's worried his Omega pheromones might affect his department's work environment 

**Korinne Violet Snicket** \- everyone’s favorite co-worker. So precious, everyone makes sure that she doesn’t get hurt or have trouble in any way. Actually an Alpha, but her physique makes people think she’s an Omega, thus the extra level of protectiveness

**Larissa Devln von Voltaire** \- Scary assistant supervisor that most of her subordinates are afraid to approach her. Usually butts heads with her Supervisor (lowkey the competitive kind of Alpha). Thinks it should be mandatory for Omegas to take a few days off during their heat cycles, because it can be distracting. 

**Maxine Wolfram Ferrin** \- strict chief assistant that gets stressed at the overly chill CEO. A Beta that can’t relate with the chaos that happens in the office whenever an Omega has a heat cycle, but is the one that manages everyone when it happens

**Milo Quinton Saber** \- perfectionist Department Head that hates every minor inconvenience caused by the heat cycles, because he’s an Alpha that has a low tolerance when it comes to Omegas. (Might have suppressants with him)

**Sylvia Amethyst Amaryllida** \- hard-to-get Director who treats her subordinates coldly. Uses medication to repress her heat cycles and pheromones, so people think she’s either an Alpha or a Beta.

**Travis Kent Herrington** \- playful Human Resource Head that likes to flirt around regardless of the person’s rank or classification (but never crosses the line). An Alpha that can handle himself fairly well against an Omega’s pheromones (which is why he’s HR Head), but will break if pushed.

**Tyrone Xenon Haven** \- Company President that’s equivalent to a rare pokemon. Rarely drops by, but when he does everyone and everything has to be in order. Actually, he doesn’t stay too long in the office, because he’s an Omega.


	2. A Change in Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you change your perfume?” he asked. A look of genuine confusion was on his face. As if in a trance, he touched Maxine’s hair. He leaned down and brought the strands up to his nose.
> 
> Slap!
> 
> The both of them got startled.
> 
> Maxine gasped at her own actions. She backhanded the CEO’s hand away from her and her hair. She stared at her hand then at Mr. Deveraux.

“You’ll be alright,” Maxine said. Her voice was sweet and soothing, even to her ears. How she can stay so calm and collected during times like these was a feat she felt like she should put on her LinkedIn. “We’ll get you your medication, alright? Just stay here. Stay in this room. You’ll be safe. Okay?”

Liezel, her officemate, made a small whimpering noise. She was curled up in one of the bottom bunks, wrapped up in a blanket. Her face was beaded with sweat and was very flushed. If Maxine didn’t know better, she would have thought she was suffering from a bad fever.

“It hurts, Miss Ferrin,” she cried. She trembled and curled even more on the bed. “It hurts so much.”

“I’m so sorry you’re going through this,” Maxine replied, patting their head. She combed their already damp hair with her fingers. “Here. Drink some water. Keep yourself hydrated.” She handed her a glass of water, which the other obediently drank.

“You smell so soothing, Miss Ferrin.” Her officemate handed her the glass of water again. “Will you stay with me?”

The raven pursed her lips. She actually had a lot of work to do on her desk, but no one else was more experienced in handling Omegas in heat in their office than her. She, nevertheless, gave her a comforting smile. “Sure. Just keep drinking water when you feel thirsty, okay?”

She was sweating so much, Maxine was worried she’d get dehydrated if left alone.

Maxine took her phone out and typed up a fast message. She had already sent someone to the pharmacy to get some medication. She was wondering what was taking so long.

“Miss Ferrin?” Her officemate looked up at her with her huge amber-colored eyes.

“Yes? Do you need anything?”

“Will you hold me?”

Maxine tensed. Alarm bells rang in her head. “I’m sorry? Come again? I’m not- I’m not sure I heard you right.”

“I just want to be hugged right now,” she whimpered. She shut her eyes tight and sat up on the bed. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter. “Everything’s so… loud and bright. Please?”

The raven sighed in relief. Her mind thought of a worse scenario. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking of such. She sat down next to her and put her arms around her comfortingly. “There, there.”

The other felt so fragile in her arms. Maxine put a hand on her head, feeling her feverish temperature, while her other arm protectively closed around them. For the nth time in her life, she wondered why she had to deal with situations like this. Though, she never blamed the Omegas for their heat cycles (some had regular cycles, some didn’t).

 _‘Thank god I’m a Beta,’_ she thought, humming a soft tune.

“Miss Ferrin, you smell so nice,” Liezel said softly.

“Thank you,” she replied, not really knowing what to say. She never really had a keen sense of smell, because of her secondary gender.

She didn’t know how long she held Liezel like that when she heard a series of soft knocks on the door. It opened a crack and someone’s hand slipped through. It held a bag with the logo of the pharmacy on it.

“Miss Liezel’s medication is here, Miss Ferrin.”

Maxine gently let go of Liezel who pulled away hesitantly. “Thanks.” She walked up to the hand, before taking the bag and closed the door again. She sat back down on the bed and set the medicines on the table.

“Here, take these,” she said to Liezel. “Then, you can sleep. Contact me before you leave for your house and try not to step out of this room until the medication has kicked in.”

Liezel nodded feebly. “Thank you for helping me, Miss Ferrin.”

Maxine stood up and headed for the door. She gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s my job,” she said, before shutting the door behind her. She flipped the sign “Do not Disturb” outside.

Maxine sat down on her desk, relieved. She looked at herself in the small mirror on her desk. Her ponytail had started to come undone and the stress of the situation showed on her face. Clicking her tongue, she took out her pressed powder and patted her cheeks and nose. She had also pulled her hair tie, making her long midnight-black hair cascade down her back like a waterfall.

She flipped through some papers in a folder and double checked the figures. The report of the project proposal was well done that she had silently commended them in her head. She picked it up and got out of her office.

She knocked on the set of sleek double doors with her knuckle. “Sir?”

“Come in,” said a cool, deep voice.

Maxine pushed open the door and stepped inside the CEO’s office.

Mr. Deveraux’s office was a lot more spacious than hers. It was probably four times the size of her private office and had floor-to-ceiling glass windows on one side. The overall tones of color were shades of blue and gray, which made the room feel colder and relaxed. There were bookshelves on one side and a living room with a circular rug placed on the other side of the room.

Of course, the centerpiece of the place was a work desk made of polished wood. Its high-backed leather chair had the city’s skyline as its backdrop. It had a flat-screen monitor, while there were files and papers neatly arranged on top of the desk.

The CEO sat comfortably on his chair, reclining on it while typing away on his phone. He was dressed in a three-piece suit. The jacket and the slacks were dark blue, matched with a gray buttondown shirt underneath. A straight , black silk tie hung around his neck. He looked up. His deep blue eyes fixed on her. “Chief Assistant Ferrin!” he greeted with a carefree smile. He paused for a moment. “You look… different today.” He sniffed the air and mumbled something under his breath.

Maxine tried not to show her confusion on her face. “Thank you, sir,” she replied, walking up to his desk. “Here are the reports on that new project that was presented a week ago to the board. It just needs your signature in order to be greenlit.” She set the thick folder down on his desk.

“I’ve already double-checked and read every figure they’ve presented,” she continued. “I can vouch that every detail is already there.”

“Mm-hmm,” the CEO hummed. He continued to type on his phone before setting it down on the desk. He flipped through some of the pages before speaking. “I was expecting these files an hour ago. What took so long?”

“There was…” Maxine thought of the right words to say. “There was a situation I had to assist diffusing.”

The CEO shrugged. “Good job, then.” He continued to read.

Maxine found it unsettling that he looked serious. CEO Alexander Deveraux was for the most part carefree and laid-back to the point that Maxine sometimes had to work twice as hard to make up for his being lax. He often had a smile on his chiseled face and a glint in those deep, blue eyes.

The whole office loved him, because he wasn’t so strict, creating a very conducive environment. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the last CEO, Maxine heard from senior co-workers. Well, he was the youngest CEO of ADH International (he became a CEO at the age of 26) and was therefore more open to suggestions and adjustments.

Maxine didn’t really have much of a problem with him, working as his assistant for almost 2 years now (she got accepted to be his assistant ever since he became CEO). Except, sometimes, she wished he was more serious on the job.

“Chief Assistant Ferrin,” he said.

Maxine blinked. It wasn’t like her to space off. “Yes, sir?”

“I have something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” He stood up and walked around his desk to stand beside her. He towered over her by several inches, Maxine had to crane her neck.

With how his dark blue eyes stared down at her, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Being a Beta, she was never really sensitive about people being Alphas and Omegas, so she worked well as an assistant for him.

But at this moment, Maxine could see that the man she was working for was an Alpha.

She swallowed nervously, consciously not backing down. “Sir?”

“Are you free tonight?” he asked softly.

She stared at him for a moment. “Excuse me, sir?”

The CEO straightened and stepped back a little. “I said, ‘are you free tonight?’”

“I’m- I’m not sure, sir. I could check my schedule.”

“Did you change your perfume?” he asked. A look of genuine confusion was on his face. As if in a trance, he touched Maxine’s hair. He leaned down and brought the strands up to his nose.

Slap!

The both of them got startled.

Maxine gasped at her own actions. She backhanded the CEO’s hand away from her and her hair. She stared at her hand then at Mr. Deveraux. She bowed her head. “I’m so sorry, sir. I have to go.”

“Max, wait-”

But Maxine was already out of the door.

* * *

“I mean, what was that all about?” Maxine ranted to her friend. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, while Korinne brewed herself a mug of her own. “I know he likes to mess with me every now and then, but wasn’t he taking that joke a bit too far?”

The two women were in the pantry. It was just a little after lunchtime and Maxine pulled her friend out of her cubicle, just so she could talk. She was usually more composed than this, but what happened made her panic and she felt like she really needed to vent it out or else she’d go mad.

Korinne stirred her coffee with a wooden coffee stirrer. Her short, ginger hair was tied back in a low ponytail. She had taken off her olive-green jacket, because the pantry was hot, revealing a mint-green sleeveless buttondown underneath. Her olive-green pencil skirt reached up to her knees. Even with the added inches to her heels, she was still a head shorter than Maxine. “Was that the first time he did something like that?”

Maxine nodded. She fished a cookie out of the transparent cookie jar and munched on it. “Yes, which is why I panicked.”

“What did he say exactly?”

“He asked if I was free tonight.”

“What did you say?”

“I said I was going to check my schedule.”

“What else did he say?”

Maxine thought for a moment. She was starting to feel embarrassed about panicking. She was chief assistant, for god’s sake! She had done presentations and spearheaded projects before. She should be more composed than this!

She could feel her face heating up. “He asked if I changed my perfume.”

Korinne snapped her fingers, as if that made everything make sense. She sniffed Maxine, which made her lean away for a second.

“Uh… Korinne? You’re weirding me out, too.”

The ginger stepped back. “No wonder. You smell like an Omega in heat.”

Maxine’s jaw dropped. “I what?”

“The scent’s faint, but it definitely makes you smell a whole lot different,” she explained, casually, before sipping more coffee. She made a disgusted face. “Why didn’t you tell me I didn’t put sugar in this yet?” She turned around and mumbled about being stupid for forgetting sugar.

The chief assistant pinched the bridge of her nose. The events earlier that morning flashed in her head. “How do I get it off?”

Korinne waved a hand as she put two sugar cubes in her coffee. “It’ll wear off in a few hours. Though, you can also take a shower or change. The scent is mostly on your clothes anyway.”

“I-”

Their conversation was interrupted when someone opened the door to the breakroom. A tall blonde stepped in. She had long pale blond hair that was tied up in a classy, yet stylish way. She wore an expensive-looking dark purple suit and heels that added more inches to her already above average height.

She had a beautiful face that Maxine had seen in several meetings. An angry expression was on her features. She fixed her amethyst eyes at them and her expression softened. “Sorry, but have you seen Mr. Herrington? The HR Head? He’s supposed to be in a meeting in thirty minutes and he is not in his office.”

“No, we haven’t seen him, Director Amaryllida,” Korinne replied politely, pausing her stirring of her coffee.

Director Amaryllida closed her eyes, as if imagining her happy place before giving the two of them another sweet smile. “Thank you. Sorry for disrupting your coffee break.”

She closed the door behind her, leaving both Maxine and Korinne.

“Actually, it’s not my coffee break. Chief assistant Maxine pulled me out of my workstation,” Korinne said in a whisper, before sipping her sweetened coffee. “Needs more sugar.”

“I promise, I’ll help you with your remaining work. I’ll even overtime with you!”

“You’re just saying that so you have an excuse not to go with CEO Deveraux tonight.”

“Ssssshhhh!” Maxine looked around frantically. “Let’s just keep that a secret between us for now. Can’t have everyone in the office talk about this.”

Korinne gave her a smile. “Hey, as long as you help me with my work. My lips are sealed.”

“Thanks. You’re a really great friend.” Maxine patted her on the shoulder. “Wait. How did you know I smell like an Omega? You’re not an Al-”

“I better go back to my work now,” Korinne said, cutting her off. Her mug was still in her hand. “If the scent’s bothering you, you should just change your clothes. Having a private office should come in handy. I’ll be expecting your help later!” She winked at Maxine before exiting the breakroom.

Maxine consciously sniffed her jacket. She couldn’t smell anything for the life of her. “And this was brand-new, too,” she said dejectedly.

* * *

Maxine looked through her cabinets in her office and found a spare change of clothing for days when she had to spend the night in the building. There were occasions like that when she couldn’t find the time to go home and had to finish a presentation or a report overnight.

“It’s not Liezel’s fault,” she said to herself. “I should just be more careful next time.” She unbuttoned her blouse.

“Assistant Ferrin-”

Maxine yelped when the door to her office opened and CEO Deveraux stepped in. He stared at her for a second, which made Maxine realize that she was partly undressed. She immediately hugged herself.

Seemingly unfazed, the male bowed his head. “Sorry. I’ll come back in a bit.” He quietly closed the door.

Meanwhile, Maxine dropped to her knees and slapped the heel of her palm to her forehead. Her face felt like it was burning. “Why do these things keep happening to me?”

She should have double checked the lock on her door.

Still feeling mortified, Maxine changed into a new set of clothes (unfortunately, they weren’t brand new). She had to take a little more time to calm herself down before she could face her boss.

When she opened her door, Mr. Deveraux was leaning against the wall next to it. He had the folders she gave him earlier in his hand.

“Sir!” she gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh.” Mr. Deveraux straightened. “I, ah, didn’t want to disturb you so I waited. Sorry about earlier.” He held out the files to her. “I wanted to give you these.” He massaged the back of his neck. “And, um, I wanted to talk to you about… what I did in my office. Can we, um, can we talk in private?”

Maxine swallowed. She took the files from him and opened her door wider. “Sure, sir. Come in.”

The both of them stepped into her office. The chief assistant was thankful she had her AC on full blast. She stood by her desk, both arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Look, I’m sorry for what I did earlier,” the male started. “I don’t know what came over me. I have no excuse for that inappropriate behavior and I am here to sincerely ask for your forgiveness.”

He kept his eyes on the floor as he said all these.

Maxine uncrossed her arms. “I know what came over you, sir.” She went on to explain how the pheromones of an Omega in heat had clung to her. “So, I’m also partly at fault for being unaware. Sorry about that.”

Her gray eyes drifted away from him. “Maybe it’s the reason why you suddenly felt the urge to ask me if I was free tonight.” Why was she feeling sad all of a sudden? Shouldn’t she feel relieved now that everything had an explanation.

The CEO stared at her. “Wait. You think I asked you because of the Omega pheromones I smelled on you?” He laughed, hugging his stomach.

“Sir?” Maxine looked around. His laughter was so loud, she wondered if the people outside could hear him. “Are you okay?”

“I mean, I think the slight change in your scent made me unknowingly more aggressive, but-” He dissolved in another fit of laughter.

Maxine scowled. Her nervousness had evaporated and was replaced by the constant annoyance she felt when he wasn’t taking her seriously. She smacked him with an empty folder on the head. “Are you done, _sir_?”

“Ow!” Mr. Deveraux rubbed his head. “You didn’t have to hit me.” Though, his shoulders still shook from held back laughter.

“And you didn’t have to laugh that hard!”

“I’m sorry. It was just really funny.” He took a deep breath to calm himself down. “Anyway, I asked you if you were free tonight to celebrate.” He held his phone up and it had that day’s date and Maxine’s name on it. “Today marks the 2nd anniversary of you being my reliable assistant.”

Maxine blushed. “What?”

This time, she noticed Mr. Deveraux reddening, as well. “Yeah, so I wanted to celebrate our two years of working together. Nothing too much. Maybe just have dinner and um, grab a couple of drinks? Not as boss and assistant, but as colleagues?” His voice got quieter. “As friends?”

“I-” Maxine didn’t know what to say. She had been working in the corporate world for almost six years now and this was the first time her superior had celebrated her efforts. It was overwhelming and exhilarating in a way.

Then, she remembered her promise to Korinne. She bowed her head. “I’m sorry, but I can’t go with you tonight, sir. I promised to help someone with their work and we might have to work overtime.”

Her boss’s shoulders slumped. “I see. I mean, it’s okay. I understand.” She could hear him try to be upbeat again. “It’s not really compulsory or anything. I just thought I’d ask.”

Maxine nodded before adding. “But tomorrow’s the weekend and I am free by then?” she said, softly.

Slowly, the CEO’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes, sir.” She made a show of checking her phone for his schedule, even though she had his schedule for the next three days memorized. “And from here, it says you’re also free for the next two days.”

“That’s great!” he said enthusiastically. Immediately, Mr. Deveraux cleared his throat. More composed this time. “I mean, good. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7?”

Maxine nodded, holding back a smile. “I’ll put it down on your schedule, sir.”

Mr. Deveraux clapped his hands. “Good. I’ll head back to my office now, so you can go back to work, Miss Ferrin.” He started to walk towards the door. Just when he was about to exit, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “For the record, I like your normal scent better. It’s more _you_. See you tomorrow, Max.”

Then, he left, leaving Maxine staring at where he stood, speechless.


End file.
